The Outlaws- So Close, Yet So Far
by Kampe
Summary: The first, and so far only, in the Outlaws series. Camp Half-Blood has lost three heroes through ancient rivalries. Now Percy, Nico and Kynthia have no-one to turn to, except for the Kanes. In plain sight, one will hide. Towards danger, one shall run. While the last shall forget all that has been done. Setne and Gaia will get revenge and those tossed aside will not go quietly.
1. Chapter 1-Memories

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own any of the rights to this story, those belong to Rick Riordan. I only own my few characters pulled from my imagination (Kynthia etc.) and the plot.

**Yes, there was a different chapter here earlier, completely my fault. Sorry!**

**Background**

Based: after the heroes complete the Prophecy of Seven and after the Serpents Shadow.

Walt and Anubis are not joined, however Walt is Anubis' host (like Carter and Sadie), not his eye. Walt is alive and wandering the world. Gaia is not yet fully asleep and is planning another assault. Meanwhile three of the strongest demigods have been declared spies and are being hunted across the country. Percy has re-gained the curse of Achilles and is on the run. Nico has lost his memory and has been found by the Kanes. Kynthia, granddaughter of Poseidon, has faked her death and joined the Twenty-First Nome.

The gods have not been banished and can still work in the mortal realm.

Third person but Nico's POV

**Chapter 1- Memories**

Nico's head was pounding, it pulsed in time to his heartbeat and sharp pains pierced his head where his memories should have been. His body was unresponsive, his eyelids like heavy weights and his ears were ringing. He moaned mentally.

_"Sleep young hero. Sleep."_

The pain in Nico's head dulled and, obeying the voices instructions, he fell into a troubled slumber.

Nico dreamt he was in the middle of some strawberry fields. The sweet smell of summer rose on the breeze. Looking below him Nico saw a group of cabins. People were swarming out of them cheering.

Eight people stood in the middle of the huddle all of them were being welcomed home as heroes. There were three girls and five boys.

One girl had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, one had kaleidoscope eyes and choppy brown hair she radiated an aura of beauty and power, the last girl looked younger than the rest and she had golden eyes and caramel coloured hair, instinctively Nico thought _My sister_ .

The boys were about the same age as the first two girls but one looked younger, not as young as the third girl but younger than the first two. One was large and muscular but with a baby like face, one was his complete opposite with long fingers a slightly mischievous smile, his shorter stature made Nico think of elves.

Another boy was tall and regal with a hawk like nose, blonde hair and blue eyes he looked like he was born to be king, standing next to him was a relaxed black haired boy with sea green eyes and a mischievous smile he was hand in hand with the blonde haired girl.

The last and youngest boy was clearly astonished and slightly overwhelmed. He looked like a boy who was used to being pushed aside for others so when he too was patted on the back and congratulated he was probably surprised but pleased. He had black hair like the other boy and brown eyes; he wore a black aviator jacket, a black t-shirt, biker boots and black jeans. Nico looked down at himself, upon finding he looked exactly like the boy he concluded that the boy was him.

The group began to move away and letting go of the girl's hand the other black haired boy wrapped an arm around Memory-Nico. Nico got the feeling that this boy considered him a younger brother.

_"Wake up. You must wake."_

Nico could feel his spirit floating down toward the Underworld. He was so tired, he wanted to rest.

_"Five more minutes…"_

He felt himself sinking slowly into eternal darkness

_"Wake up! The world still needs you Nico di Angelo. Wake up!"_


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome to Brooklyn

**Chapter 2- Welcome to Brooklyn House!**

Struggling to open his eyes, but to no avail, Nico discovered that his ears were working and his headache had dulled. Unfortunately the details of his dream were sliding away and Nico tried to grasp onto what was left and succeeded to remember most of it. Then as he tried to think around his headache he listened to the conversation going on above him.

"Who d'you think he is?" A female voice asked

"I dunno Sadie but could you stop asking, that's the fiftieth time." A male voice responded.

"Brother dear I have not said it fifty times." Sadie responded

"Closer to a hundred." The boy muttered

"Carter…Kane…"

"Kittens, quiet. He's waking up." A new female voice ordered.

Nico had just managed to pry his eyes open but shut them again immediately. He could tell he was in a cavernous bed with snow coloured sheets in a brightly-lit, expansive white room that had a huge window with white curtains that were pulled back.

"Too white. Too bright." Nico murmured squeezing his eyes shut against the overwhelming brightness.

"Carter, Sadie draw the curtains." The female voice ordered again.

At the sound of metal on metal tentatively Nico opened his eyes. A feline-like face greeted him. He could tell that she was the second female by her proximity. She had yellow, slanted eyes with slit-like pupils. Her black hair was in a simple ponytail, she had petite features and a slightly intimidating expression that could probably be interpreted as threatening. The other two, Sadie and Carter were currently not in a place where Nico could see them.

"Hello!" The woman smiled. "My name is Bast. My associates here are Sadie and Carter Kane. A brother and sister team working on restoring the old ways. This is Brooklyn house the Twenty-First Nome." The lady seemed nice enough to Nico as she gestured to Carter and Sadie. "Now please tell us who you are before we are forced to incinerate you as an enemy spy."


	3. Chapter 3- Cat toys

**Chapter 3- Cat toys.**

_"Hello!" The woman smiled. "My name is Bast. My associates here are Sadie and Carter Kane. A brother and sister team working on restoring the old ways. This is Brooklyn house the Twenty-First Nome." The lady seemed nice enough to Nico as she gestured to Carter and Sadie. "Now please tell us who you are before we are forced to incinerate you as an enemy spy."_

Nico found himself with a sudden inability to speak. "Umm…Uhh"

He then heard someone face palming themselves.

"Bast…" said Carter. "I thought we agreed _not_ to threaten people before determined who they were."

"Sorry kittens." She smiled warmly at Nico. "Don't worry I wasn't going to kill you. I would probably use you as cat toy instead. I need new ones the others keep going missing…" She was lost in thought for a couple of seconds.

"Okay. Thanks. I think. Have you looked down the back of the sofa?" Nico tried for a sentence. Getting threatened by a weird cat lady can really mess up your day.

"Hmm…No. Good idea."

"Okay so… back to the questions. Who are you?" Sadie butted in. She had moved into his line of site. She was white with dirty blonde hair that had dyed red streaks and she wore combat boots that didn't go with her formal-looking school uniform. She was chewing on gum and looked relaxed about the entire situation.

Nico hauled himself into a sitting position. "My name is Nico di Angelo. I think…" Nico frowned confused and annoyed that he couldn't remember more. He found he could remember things like how to do math and how to write. He just couldn't tell you anything about himself or his friends.

"You think…You think!" Sadie said exasperated.

"Sadie calm down." Her brother Carter tried to sooth her anger.

"Carter how can someone not be sure of his own name!"

"Sadie it's nothing to yell about…"

"He is obviously a fake!" She yelled her British accent more pronounced. "He is probably a spy from the renegade magicians!"

"Sadie please stop." Her brother said slightly menacingly.

"He is probably going to report all of our weaknesses to the renegade magicians. He probably faked passing out and is probably going to leap out the window and run back to his bosses!"

"Sadie. Kane. Please. Be. Quiet!" Carter growled in such a way that would make even a protective mother lioness cower.

True to her lioness like character, Sadie Kane closed her mouth and fell silent.

"Sorry about my sister she can get paranoid and a bit carried away." Carter said calmly as he glared at Sadie and stepped into Nico's line of sight. He wasn't what Nico was expecting; he had dark brown skin and was probably African-American. With close cropped black hair and an immaculate uniform he looked like the exact opposite of his sister. "Why are you unsure about your name and can you tell us anything else about yourself?"

Nico glanced nervously at Sadie who was giving him a death glare. Then taking a deep breath Nico said. "No I'm sorry I cannot remember anything else." As an afterthought Nico added. "Sir."

After he glanced at Bast Carter nodded. "Okay, I believe you. The 'Sir' isn't necessary though."

"How did I get here?" Nico needed to find out something…Anything about his past.

"We found you collapsed in an alleyway on our way back from school. You have a strong aura so we think you might be one of us."

"One…Of you?"

"This may sound crazy but the Egyptian gods and goddesses exist they take hosts in the mortal world and work magic through them. Sometimes they completely take over their host and 'possess' them. Magicians can work ancient magic and have set up Three hundred and sixty nomes around the world the First Nome is in Egypt the Three-Hundred and Sixtieth is in Antarctica.

The Chief Lector, that's the person in charge of the magicians, banned the hosting of gods many years back. However the only way to win against Apophis was to host the gods. The blood of the Pharaohs' is the best to host gods my sister and I are descended from two ancient blood lines. I hosted Horus my little sister here hosted Isis. We can give you a longer more detailed explanation when or if you begin your training."

"Okay. I get it. I think" This concept seemed familiar to Nico, he wasn't sure how but he believed the two Kanes. "Why do you think I'm the blood of the Pharaohs'?"

"You radiate a strong aura." Sadie rolled her eyes as if that should be obvious. "So we are going to give you a few tests. These will help us figure out if you're the blood of the Pharaohs' or not."

"However," Carter began "you should wait a bit before taking the tests you aren't quite…" Nico had gotten out of bed and attempted to stand up. He managed a few steps before collapsing; luckily Bast was there to catch him. "…back to full strength yet." Carter finished.

Nico was starting to get tired. The cause was from having no memory to suddenly then having a new concept pushed on him, it was quite a leap. His eyelids started drooping as Bast put him back in bed soon he was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4- A Watery Presence

**Chapter 4- A Watery Presence**

Third Person Carter and Sadie's POV

Carter and Sadie left the room as soon as they heard Nico's gentle snores. Bast followed them but only after a puzzled glance into the Duat.

"So, Sadie, what do you think of him?" Carter asked.

"I think he's a lying renegade scum who plans on telling his leaders all of our weaknesses!" Sadie was feeling very paranoid today, especially because of the presence she kept feeling in rooms when no one was there.

"Sadie…" Carter sighed. "We need to give him a chance. We don't know that he is a renegade magician. He seems like a blood of the Pharaohs."

"I trust him." Bast had come out of the room and her sudden speech had made the two magicians jump. "He wasn't lying but I sense that his Duat form is hiding something. Also I saw another presence in the room through the Duat, it was faint but it was there."

Carter mulled that over. He had been feeling another presence in the house since they had brought Nico in.

Sadie had had the same experience as Carter, but only in Nico's room.

Slowly Carter said. "I've felt another presence since we brought Nico in."

"Same!" Sadie exclaimed. "I've felt something else or someone else in that room."

"Bast, what did the presence look like?" Carter wanted to know.

"It was faint but it looked like a hurricane of water. It was extremely powerful but only seemed to be protective. It didn't like Sadie."

"Not many people do." Carter joked.


	5. Chapter 5- The Great Prophecy

**Chapter 5- The Great Prophecy**

**Or Asking Anubis**

Third person Nico POV

Nico was floating again. He was where his other dream had ended, but this time he stood on a porch in front of a mansion.

A red-headed girl rushed out to greet the returning heroes. She hugged all of them even Memory-Nico who was trying to hide behind the boy with black hair and sea-green eyes.

A man came out of the building he was pudgy and wearing a loud leopard print shirt and he looked bored. Another person followed him; he was half-man half-horse. "_Centaur_." The voice in his mind supplied.

Suddenly the redhead collapsed the crowd lifted her on to a chair on the porch near where Nico was standing; the crowd then moved back a respectful distance. Green mist curled out of her mouth and Nico's dream was turned off mute. The red-head spoke in a tripled, rasping, snake-like voice, she said:

**_Three Outlaws there shall be_**

**_One of death two of the sea_**

**_One shall hide and one shall run_**

**_And one shall forget all that has been done_**

**_Gaia's minions shall rise again_**

**_Because of Outlaws exile Chaos shall reign _**

There were multiple shouts of panic and frustration. The centaur tried to calm the crowd as Nico found himself slipping into another dream.

Nico was standing in a long hall there was a set of scales in the centre and two thrones were positioned at the back. The room was empty except for Nico and a boy who looked like Nico, but older.

"Nico." The boy said. "I am Anubis Egyptian god of death."

"Hang on." Nico scrunched his eyebrows together in a confused fashion. "You're the voice inside my head!"

"Correct." Anubis answered. "You are my host, Nico di Angelo, and I have been charged with your protection. I have also been told to allow you to fit in with the other initiates. You are not blood of the Pharaohs' so I will be helping you to use magic."

"Anubis, can you tell me anything about why I lost my memory or anything about my past?"

Anubis winced. "Your memory was taken for your own protection. Without your memory you can start a different life. Trust me; at this point you don't want your memory back."

"Why not?" Nico was annoyed. "I want to know who I am, who my parents and who my friends are along with all those little details people take for granted."

"After a few more dreams you will understand why your memory must be kept from you. If you need me just direct your thoughts to me and I will hear them." The hall was beginning to fade along with Anubis. "Tell _no-one _and _nothing _that you are hosting me unless I tell you that you can. Swear on the River Styx."

"Why not?"

"Swear on the River Styx!" Anubis growled.

"I-I Swear on the River Styx to tell no-one and nothing that I am hosting you without your permission."

"Good." Anubis relaxed, then he faded completely and Nico fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6- Itsy-Bitsy Spider

**Chapter 6- Itsy-Bitsy Spider**

Third person Percy's POV

Percy had climbed out the window and was shimmying down the drainpipe. The cat-lady, Bast, had spotted him when he was checking up on Nico.

_"Bast always was observant." _A voice in Percy's head commented.

_"Yes, she obviously hasn't lost her touch." _Another voice in his head joined in_. "I did not want to be you in the war." _The voice smirked mentally.

_"Oi! She was not so good after plan 32. Courtesy of Athena herself!" _The first voice teased playfully_._

_"I do have to admit, the dogs were an ingenious idea." _The other voice admitted admiringly.

_"Ladies." Percy thought. "As touching as your little reunion is we need to get back on track. How am I meant to keep an eye on my cousin if the Kanes know I'm there?"_

_"Hmm, your right. Invisibility is all well and good but if they can sense you through the Duat we have a problem. Hestia, any ideas?" _Asked the second woman

_"Nephthys can you speak with Bast?" _Hestia inquired.

_"Yes I can. Why?" _Nephthys was puzzled at Hestia's response.

_"Your and Percy's aura's are almost exactly the same. If you tell her it was you, and you have been asked to protect Nico but subtlety, we could go in and out as we pleased."_

_"Two goddesses and we have to resort to trickery. What is the world coming to?" _Percy sighed and clung onto the drainpipe, he had stopped climbing so the goddesses could make a decision.

_"Percy Jackson, was that an insult?" _Hestia glared mentally.

_"Yes. Can you hurry up? I don't know if I can hold on for much longer." _It had started raining and as the goddesses made a decision Percy found himself humming Itsy-Bitsy Spider and he chuckled under his breath. Suddenly Percy found himself sliding down the drainpipe the rain made it impossible to keep hold of the drainpipe and as Percy plummeted down he found himself thinking

_'That's what I get for tempting fate.'_

He felt his invisibility disappear on impact and he groaned as his head cracked against the concrete. He tried to lever himself into a sitting position but his muscles gave up and he blacked out.


	7. One Shall Forget All That Has Been Done

**Chapter 7- And One Shall Forget All That Has Been Done**

Third person Nico's POV

"Ha-di! Ha! There goes your shabti Alyssa!"

"Tas! Try using magic now Julian!"

"I will get you for this Alyssa!"

Nico was being given a tour of Brooklyn House. Currently Carter was showing him the gymnasium where the initiates were duelling. Sadie was the referee and was watching the match with interest.

"Julian do you submit?" Sadie asked.

"I submit." Julian gave Alyssa the evil eye. She just smirked at him.

"Okay so victory goes to Alyssa!" There was some half-hearted clapping and a few bets were being resolved and made. "Okay and the last pair are, Zia and Kynthia!" Sadie announced.

"Zia is a fire specialist and Kynthia can use two types of magic at the moment, she hasn't chosen how she will specialise yet." Carter whispered to Nico. "She could be a water elementalist, she is better at it than most intermediates, and she is almost at my level with Horus's combat magic."

The two magicians bowed and took their positions. "Three, two, one. Wheet." Sadie blew the whistle signalling the start of the match.

The match started with a stare off, each waited to see who would strike first. Eventually Zia threw a fireball testing her opponent's defences. Kynthia simply ducked under the incoming fireball, meaning that the match continued as a stand-off.

From where he was Nico couldn't see Kynthia very well but he could see that she couldn't keep still. She kept shifting her weight from one side to the other, and he could tell she was impatient to get going. Eventually Zia gave up waiting and chucked a line of fire at Kynthia, who countered it with a stream of water. So the match went on, Zia throwing fire, Kynthia quenching it.

"Strange." Carter muttered. "She isn't using Horus."

Both magicians were tiring and Nico could tell that Zia had more energy than Kynthia.

"Do you submit?" Zia yelled.

"No!" Kynthia answered then the air around her began to shimmer. A massive shining Avatar appeared on the field with Kynthia at the centre. She was encased in the form of a glowing falcon-headed warrior.

Zia gasped.

Sadie tutted and repressed a smile as she said. "Kynthia you naughty, naughty girl, you've been hiding your progress."

Carter smiled slightly. "She asked for extra tutoring. Also Sadie, before you yell at me, you didn't ask."

The initiates on the side-lines giggled as Sadie gave Carter a death glare that would of melted solid steel.

Kynthia swung her staff forcing Zia either to jump out of the circle or counter it. Zia, not going down without a fight, began launching hieroglyphics, as fast as her mouth would let her, towards Kynthia's staff.

"Slow, weaken, rebound!" She shouted desperately. "Miss, flame, destroy." They had no effect and because of Zia's weakened magic she was forced to jump out of the circle, conceding the duel.

"And the winner is…Kynthia!" Sadie yelled.

Nico was surprised; he had thought that the other girl, Zia, would win. As Kynthia entered his line of sight Nico gasped. She looked familiar and with black-blue hair and startling silver eyes, so he thought it unlikely he had known her look alike.

_"Anubis, do I know her?" _

_"You may, if you do I am still not able to tell you."_

_"You are so annoying."_

_"I try my best."_

Smiling slightly Nico considered his options he could;

a). Ask her if she knew him

b). Try to find out more about her in case she knew about his past

c). Avoid her in case they had been enemies

Nico picked the safe option b. "_If I did know her,"_ He mused. "_It feels like she was like a sister."_

"Hello, I'm Nico di Angelo. It's nice to meet you." Nico stuck out his hand.

"I'm Kynthia." She glared at him and ignored his hand, stepping around him she made for the door.

Nico added another option to the list;

d). Run as far away as possible.

D was looking seriously good right now.

"Don't worry man she grows on you. Once she does become your friend she'll do anything to protect you." It was the boy you had been bound earlier. Julian? Nico wasn't sure.

Julian had managed to get rid of the spell and was grinning like a maniac; but, as a giggling Alyssa walked by and stuck her tongue out at the slightly ashamed Julian, not the hurt to his pride.

"So you're Julian then?" Nico wanted to make at least one friend.

"Yeh, and you're the new boy, Nico, was it?" Julian was friendly enough and as Nico's tour was finished the two headed off to lunch chatting aimlessly.


	8. Chapter 8- One Shall Hide

**Thank you RiaJoy for your review, it is my first one. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

**Random Note: This is the longest chapter yet.**

**Chapter 8- One Shall Hide**

Third Person Kynthia's POV

Kynthia strode off, quickly glancing behind her worriedly.

_'He hadn't recognised her had he?'_

That boy reminded her to much of somebody. She wasn't sure who but, as she grasped for it, it flew out of her reach. The answer was tantalizingly close but she couldn't quite catch it. Anyway she knew he was somebody from Camp and _they _certainly weren't her friends.

Kynthia sighed she missed her brother, who was a son of Poseidon called Percy Jackson, his family had adopted her along with another boy. Kynthia frowned, who was it? There was another gap in her memory. Though she was Percy's half-niece they thought of her as close family. Kynthia wondered what he had told his mother and step-father she hoped it was something nice, that she had died a hero.

She shook her head he had probably told them that but she knew he would hate her now. When the gods told you something you believed it, even if it wasn't true.

She had no idea where the gods had got the idea of her being a spy from. She would never work for Gaia! Her mind drifted back to the day they had thrown her out of camp.

_The Seven had returned a month ago. Everything was quiet, the monster attacks were few and Zeus was angry again. Thunder rumbled continuously and lightning shot across the sky. No-one knew the cause of his anger so most had chosen to ignore it. _

_Kynthia was worried though her brother, Percy, being sent on a secret quest at now was too much of a coincidence. Percy, Nico and Hazel had headed out on a quest for Chiron a week ago, they still had not returned yet. The two Camps, Roman and Greek, had not joined but formed an alliance and installed a tunnel, which was both machine and magic, created by the Hephaestus and Vulcan campers. The tunnel allowed the two camps to work together without the hassle of moving._

_It was midday and Kynthia was sitting in the strawberry fields, basking in the sun for her free period, when Chiron galloped up to her and invited her inside the Big House. After telling her that she had been summoned to Olympus he told that she should go immediately. Kynthia packed quickly then (knowing Percy wouldn't mind) boarded Blackjack and headed for the Empire State Building._

Looking back on it she should have flown as far away as possible while she still could.

_Kynthia had taken the elevator and was preparing to face the gods. She put one foot in front of the other as she walked quickly through the gardens. Kynthia could hear her instincts shouting 'run!' and her feet became heavy as if they agreed with her hyperactive brain._

She should have listened to those instincts that had yet to fail her.

_Kynthia took a deep breath and entered the throne room, then, as she entered, Kynthia looked around in awe. Annabeth had done and amazing job at redesigning Mount-Olympus. The interior was beautiful with gold plating and marble statues._

_ In front of Kynthia were the thrones they were each suited to the gods separate needs. Twelve thrones were in directly in front of her in a semi-circle, a golden fire, which currently had Hestia situated in beside it, burned in the middle._

_ On the tiers above the twelve thrones were multiple seats that, although not quite as grand as the ones below them, were individual thrones for the minor gods and goddess. _

_All the seats were full of angry gods that glared at her; they seemed to wish her an early death. Only Hestia had any compassion for the young demi-god, but the look on her face was that of desperation, she could do nothing to prevent the girl's fate._

_"Kynthia granddaughter of Poseidon you are accused of acting as a spy for Gaia. Do you plead guilty or not guilty?" Zeus' face was impassive, but as she looked around the room she saw rage and betrayal on the gods' faces. Ares' glare dared to plead not guilty just so he could get the truth out._

_Her knees knocking and her mouth was dry Kynthia swallowed and said. "I thought Gaia was defeated."_

_Zeus glowered at her. "She cannot be killed only sent to sleep. Anyway there is another chapter to the story."_

_"What do you mean 'another chapter'?"_

_"Uranus and Pontus have yet to rise. Of course you already know that little spy."_

_"What are you talking about? I'm not a spy!" Kynthia was confused she didn't know what they were talking about she hated Gaia and would never betray the gods or Camp Half-Blood._

_"So you plead not guilty?" Ares' glare turned to a wicked smile, like he was looking forward to torturing her. Hestia's soft gaze flickered to the door at the back and a plan began to form in Kynthia's head._

_"I plead not guilty." Kynthia licked her dry lips and took a deep breath steeling herself for what was to come. She knew from the gods' expressions that she had no chance of proving her innocence. She started inching backward towards the doors._

_"Oh? And you can prove your innocence? How?" Zeus' expression was blank but Kynthia could sense that he had thought he had won._

_"How can you prove my guilt?" She was almost there a few more steps would bring her to the concealed door designed for human use._

_"We have eyewitnesses, other demigods, who have informed us of your guilt."_

_"Then give me a proper trial, get the witnesses in."_

_"We will, for now though, you must be contained." Zeus shot an electric cage at Kynthia but she was already out the door and running. She ran through the gardens and climbed a low wall. She flung herself off. 'This is stupid' she thought as she plummeted to her death. _

_A voice in her head urged her to fly, to swoop and soar across the city._

_'I can't fly.' Kynthia told it_

_'Just imagine…' the voice whispered back. 'A magician is only as strong as their imagination…' It whispered, if possible, even quieter._

_Kynthia closed her eyes and imagined. She imagined that she was shrinking into the feathery form of a falcon. That the wind ruffled her feathers, smoothly making way for her streamlined form. That she pulled out of her dive and shot out into bright sun. _

_Kynthia opened her eyes and found that she was gliding over the city; her falcon vision could pick out each and every person in detail. She corkscrewed a couple of times for some tourists then she headed for Central Park. _

_When she landed and switched back into human form, which took little effort, Kynthia checked Hephaestus T.V with her iPad. Kynthia didn't get the same problems with technology like other demi-gods and legacies did nor was she dyslexic. _

_She watched herself jump from Mount Olympus and assumed that they thought her dead. She hoped that camp would make up a clever lie to tell her step- parents, maybe that she had jumped from Olympus to stop a horde of giants attacking the gods. That one wasn't very realistic, despite what the demi-gods get up to in their spare time. _

_However the more urgent problem was where she would go. She was a supposedly dead person with just a change of clothes, a hoodie, a light-weight rain jacket, a bag of toiletries, two daggers (one Imperial Gold the other a silvery metal like the Hunters used) and her emergency cash supply of a hundred dollars._

_Demi-gods always need to be prepared for every eventuality, unfortunately being betrayed by your family was not in the guide-book .Kynthia was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice them until it was almost too late._

_Four teenagers were sitting on a bench nearby. She couldn't see their faces until one turned towards her, Kynthia stifled a gasp and pretended to be obsessed with her iPad. She peeked above her blue anorak and hoodie (it was a cold day) to see if Annabeth Chase had noticed her. _

_Slowly Kynthia stood up, the other three were probably demi-gods as well and if they knew she was still alive… Kynthia began to walk away slowly, still obsessed with her iPad._

_"Stop!" A voice called. Kynthia did the worst thing she could do in that situation, she stopped. She felt the demi-gods walk up behind her but before they could get within a metre Kynthia was off. She ran as if death was chasing her (which it was in a way) and the demi-gods chased her through the park. _

_Kynthia had switched the iPad into watch mode and slipped it onto her wrist. The hoods of her coat and sweater had fallen down revealing her unmistakable blue-black hair. Glancing back she realised only three demigods were chasing her, Annabeth Chase (her brother's girlfriend), along with Jason Grace and his girlfriend Piper McLean. Kynthia cursed, seeing only a wall ahead of her._

_"Psst!" Some-one said beckoning her into the bushes. "This way!" Now following him probably wasn't the safest option but with three angry demi-gods behind her, Kynthia just needed to get away. As she dove into the bushes she recognised the boy she was following._

_She drew her knives and had them at his throat in seconds. Leo gagged a bit before exclaiming in a low whisper. "Look, I'm tryin' to help. Knives away please!" _

_Kynthia sheathed her knives and the two of them continued walking, Leo rubbing his throat and wincing slightly._

_"Why are you helping me?" Kynthia asked in a demanding and cautious tone after about twenty seconds._

_"Because, from what I have seen of the incident, you are innocent. None of the gods were, or are, in their right minds."_

_"So what now? We have left enough of a trail for the others to easily find us" The two were running through the bush pushing branches out of the way._

_"That's the plan. We're gonna fake your death."_

_So they ran on in silence until they reached an old factory. At which point Leo ushered Kynthia in giving her directions on where to hide and run. _

_He had set it up so that she would run from one area to the next distracting the demigods, then when Leo threw a fire ball it would ignite the building while Kynthia escaped down a concealed staircase. Leading the demi-gods to believe she was dead._


	9. Chapter 9-Treachery

**Chapter 9-Treachery**

Leo's POV Third person

_Leo Valdez didn't know why he was doing this. He was helping a possible spy escape. He felt that she was innocent. However as he wasn't very good around people, he was going on gut instinct, so he didn't know if she was really a spy or not._

_ When he watched the recording of her jump he had noticed how the gods had cocked their heads as if listening to something. Leo had seen this before. Aeolus had done this on his, Jason's and Piper's quest. Khione was at work again._

_Leo had broken off from the team saying that he would go around and wait for Kynthia. Instead Leo had set up the old factory in order for Kynthia to fake her death. _

_Leo had a plan. It had surprised him that it wasn't a completely crazy plan, a plan that had one in a million chance of working; instead it was a plan that could work but if it went wrong Leo and Kynthia were dead. _

_Leo positioned himself in front of the factory, panting as if he had just arrived. Jason, Piper and Annabeth emerged from the bushes with dirt covering their faces and leaves sticking out of their hair, Leo fought the urge to giggle._

_"We have her cornered, she ran in there." Leo indicated the factory with his head as he bent over and panted._

_"Good we can get rid of that little spy easily now." Jason looked angry and ready for battle._

_"She isn't known to be a spy yet, she is wanted alive." Annabeth looked troubled._

_"Dead or alive actually." Jason corrected._

_"Guys calm down." Piper instructed. Leo practiced resisting her charmspeak , knowing he that he would need to be able to later._

_"We should stick together and block the exit." Annabeth was back to giving her usual orders. "Piper should try to charmspeak her out first then, if that doesn't work, we should go in guns blazing."_

_"Cool!" Leo withdrew a rifle from his tool belt._

_"No actual guns Leo." Annabeth rolled her eyes, exasperated._

_"Aaahhh." Leo moaned and put his rifle away. His act seemed to be working well._

_The four of them headed in and when Piper's charmspeak didn't work on the immune Kynthia they found themselves in a game of hide and run. They were armed with tranquilizer guns, which were provided by Leo and his tool belt, and as Kynthia ran from behind one metal sheet to another they found that they couldn't get a clear shot._

_ Eventually Kynthia reached the final part, a fire escape covered in vines on the outside and blocked from the other demi-gods' view by a metal wall, therefore invisible unless someone went down it. Leo threw a fire ball igniting the conveniently placed gasoline._

_"Out, out!" Jason yelled as the surrounding metal caught fire, which would soon spread to other gasoline tanks. Jason had his sleeve over his mouth as he ushered the others out. Leo hoped that Kynthia had made it. _

_As the others discussed what had happened Leo told them he needed to use the toilet and slipped away. Switching his watch's mode Leo left a message for Kynthia._

_"If you are alive send me a message as soon as possible."_


	10. Chapter 10- Going to Ground

**Please Read**

**Thank you to guest reviewer Book worm 764 for the encouragement and my second ever review! Your encouragement is much appreciated, and it brightens my day to hear that people are enjoying my writing.**

**On a sadder (to those enjoying this story) note I will not be posting again for at least a week and a half and I may even have to stretch that to two and half weeks. **

**The reason I have been posting so fast is because this story and the start to the sequel are prewritten. Unfortunately I have come to the point where my plot line goes funny so I will have to straighten it before I can post another chapter. Also these coming chapters are not currently what I would call my most eloquent. So please bear with me as I adjust my story.**

**Chapter 10- Going to Ground**

Kynthia's POV Third Person

_Kynthia ran down the fire escape as the building combusted behind her. She drew her golden dagger and hacked at the vines, desperately trying to escape as the fire raged toward her. She made it to the bottom with only bruises and thorn marks to show. Soon the fire devoured every trace of her escape and she checked her watch and replied to Leo's plea._

_"I am alive and well. Terminate communications permanently. I intend to start a new life."_

_"Communications terminating in…" Was the answer, Leo knew he could not dissuade her._

_"5_

_4_

_3" Kynthia watched has her last tie to her old life was destroyed._

_"2_

_1. Are you sure you want to terminate communications?"_

_'Yes No' was what the screen now read. This was her last chance. Kynthia, her heart heavy, selected Yes._

_"Yes selected. Termination continued._

_0. Communications terminated." The watched switched to the iPad screen showing her leap over and over again. Kynthia switched it back to watch mode and headed out to start her new life._

_Soon she was out of Manhattan and walking through Brooklyn. Demi-gods weren't allowed in Brooklyn so it was the safest place to hide. _

_Or maybe it wasn't._

_Ahead of her a giant hell-hound like monster was attacking two teenagers. One, a boy, was slicing at it with a curved sword the other, a girl, was waving a wooden staff around and yelling in a foreign language that, although not Greek, Kynthia could understand perfectly._

_The boy was yelling something that sounded suspiciously like "Die Leroy!" in English while the girl yelled in that foreign language._

_"Destroy!" The girl yelled. "Miss! Explode! Cheese!"_

_Now Kynthia wasn't sure how yelling 'cheese' was going to help you defeat a monster but due to the fact the twosome, although incredibly powerful, were having no effect on the it she put questions aside and drawing her daggers ran into battle._

_As she neared the battle she noticed that the boy was faring better. He had grown to be encased in a glowing, falcon-headed, warrior and was causing gashes to appear in the monster's side. Before she could reach them the monster had melted to dust. _

_The boy and girl breathed a sigh of relief but they had counted their chickens before they hatched or, more specifically, they hadn't counted their hell-hound-sand creatures. Two more of the same monster rose from the dust of the first._

_ Kynthia could see that the two were running out of energy. Perspiration sparkled on both their foreheads. It was now or never. Kynthia charged._

_The two monsters were even more terrifying than hell-hounds. Kynthia actually liked hell-hounds as her brother had one for a pet but this monster was different. It had a pelt the colour of the sand it had dissolved into and when it snarled it showed off canines as long as her arm. _

_She leapt into the fray slicing left and right. She had no idea if her weapons had any effect but she continued on desperate to help. After an exhausting five minutes, which had seemed to be only five seconds, the monsters were inanimate dust. With them gone the spotlight was turned on her._

_"Who are you?" The boy asked slightly amazed._

_"Who are you?" Kynthia responded._

_"Look you should tell us who you are before I get mad." The girl growled in her British accent and glared at Kynthia in such a way that would make most people regret being born._

_"What are you going to do?" Kynthia said slightly mockingly. "Turn me into cheese? Look you may of died back there without my help and I don't want to have you as enemies or to make trouble. So why don't we each go are own ways? Hmmm?"_

_"We wouldn't have died." The girl looked at Kynthia challengingly._

_"Calm down Sadie." The boy looked at his accomplice daring her to continue. "Ok, but first things first, how did you know that Sadie shouted cheese?"_

_"I don't know. I just could hear the language in English at the same time as hearing it as whatever it was."_

_The boy studied her, there was a long pause during which Kynthia fidgeted, finally he said. "My name is Carter Kane, this is my sister Sadie. We are Egyptian magicians who are descended from the Pharaohs. We think you are one too. Would you care to come to Brooklyn House to take a test?"_

_Kynthia had accepted believing that maybe if they were right she could start a new life away from Camp Half-Blood. She had passed the test and started following the path of Horus and training as a water elemetalist. She needed an excuse for her water control but she felt that the path of Horus was right for her. _

_She and Sadie had become friends but she never explained her past saying that 'it was dangerous and she would rather not talk about it'. She felt at home in Brooklyn house and no-one even remotely close to another camper had come. _

Until now.


	11. Chapter 11- Watcher

**I'm back!** **This chapter isn't one of my finest but it is done and necessary in some form. If you have a complaint about the length before I post the next chapter please read the note at the bottom.**

**Reviews: Thank you Kiss-My-Asphalt. Moral Boosters are always appreciated! By the way, awesome name.**

**Chapter 11- Watcher**

Percy's head throbbed. He groaned and managed to sit up. When he opened his eyes he found that he was sitting on a bench.

_"Nephthys." _He thought accusingly.

_"Yes?" _She answered a little too sweetly.

_"Did you move me?"_

_"Do you want to be demi-god toast?"_

_"I'd probably taste horrible and salty." _He admitted. _"Anyway, why do you have to sound so reasonable?"_

Nephthys giggled.

_"Have you notified Bast yet?" _Percy sighed.

_"Yes she knows, by the way Hestia has business on Mount Olympus."_

_"Okay."_

Percy sat in silence. He didn't realise he was falling asleep until his eyes closed and his body refused to respond to any of his attempts to move.

**Line Break**

Percy was weightless and floating. Below him was the tranquil scene of Camp Half-Blood. According to Annabeth's laptop the time and date was the present. There seemed to be no cause for alarm but, for demi-gods, dreams are never peaceful and Percy's even less so.

**Yes it's very short but the next chapter will be up in maybe 15-30 minutes. I have to type it up and edit it so it may be longer. However it will be up today and within the hour.**


	12. Chapter 12- Happi Campers

**Thank you to: i refuse to prove that i exist and Riajoy. I am glad you are enjoying this story and I hope you continue to read and be entertained as the plot thickens! Thank you also to everyone who reads this story.**

**Chapter 12- Happi Campers**

Third Person POV

Annabeth was sitting outside on a bright, sunny day furiously working on Daedalus' laptop while Leo and Jason sat on the side-lines discussing the prophecy.

"So, Sparky, how are you comin' with decipherin' that prophecy?" Leo Valdez was wearing his customary crazy grin and eating a beef tomato and salsa sandwich with oil and Tabasco sauce seasoning.

Jason rolled his eyes at the nickname and sighed. "Well the first bit is fairly obvious now it's happened. The Outlaws are Nico, death, along with Percy and Kynthia, both of the sea. The next lines are much more confusing." Jason was relaxed, but alert, his hand constantly on his sword.

"How's that goin'-"

"Help!" A hysterical camper screamed as he ran past the son of Hephaestus and the son of Jupiter. "A giant in a fish-scale loincloth is attacking!"

Jason and Leo grabbed their weapons. Jason his imperial gold gladius and Leo his silver tipped blacksmith hammers.

Annabeth continued to type away at her computer.

The two weapon-bearing demigods scanned the area. There was no sign of a giant in a loincloth, but the camper knew not raise the alarm for no reason.

Jason and Leo relaxed slightly; it was probably just a Hermes camper playing another trick. Suddenly screams broke out and a massive, blue head rose up from behind the cabins.

"Annabeth, there's a blue giant attacking Camp!" Jason yelled. "How do we fight it?"

"Hmmm…What? That's nice." Annabeth replied absentmindedly.

"Jason! It's getting closer." Leo shouted nervously.

"Yes! I can see that." Jason responded, panicking. "Annabeth. ANNABETH!"

"Here man, let me try something."

Leo grabbed the laptop and hit the power button before Annabeth could stop him.

"Valdez!" Annabeth too had grabbed the laptop and they were now playing tug of war.

"Annabeth!" The two male demi-gods shouted in unison. "A blue giant is attacking Camp!"

"Oh." Annabeth dropped the laptop and set off towards the giant. Leo and Jason quickly followed her, the laptop was left abandoned on the table.

**Line Break**

It was the smell that hit them first. The horrible stench of rotting fish and garbage surrounded the blue humanoid. He looked just as awful as he smelled.

Up close the giant was much more terrifying. Water streamed off his blue, 3-times-as-tall-as-a-two-story-house body.

His hair was long, brown and plaited and his belly was huge and swollen, hanging over his green, fish-scale loincloth.

However the scariest thing of all was his wide, happy grin.

"About time!" Piper yelled to the three demi-gods. She, Hazel, Frank and most of the Camp along with the Pegasi were attempting to take the giant down.

"Here, Beauty Queen!" Leo tossed Piper a megaphone from his tool belt.

Piper caught the object deftly. "Hey, giant! Why don't we stop attacking each other and sit down for tea and a nice long chat." Piper poured charmspeak into her words.

"You speak well girl! I would love to!" The ghastly grin on the giant's face got wider. "But Lord Setne has ordered me to destroy your camp!"

"Well, you could at least grace us with the knowledge of your name and title." Piper persuaded.

"I am Happi! God of the Nile." Happi boomed. He stopped momentarily and staggered back a few steps under the onslaught of the campers. "Lord Setne knows my true name! He has ordered me to attack Camp Half-Blood and to call him Lord. Oh how I would love to rip him limb from limb! True names trump charmspeak, little girl."

Piper cursed under her breath and Leo muttered. "We could really do with Percy right now!"

Unfortunately Jason heard him and flew into rage. "Percy is a traitor! We are better off without that treacherous outlaw!"

"Calm down, Jase'. I was just sayin'!"

"Well Percy's not comin' back. Get used to it!"

"Sheesh," Leo said. "Calm down mate."

The victory cheer from the campers stopped further argument. They had forced Happi into the water and the magical barriers were now keeping the god out.

Happi sank slowly into the water, his grin unwavering, he was soon out of sight.

"This is only the beginning." A voice boomed through Camp, cutting off the celebrations. The voice sounded like a thousand snakes hissing all at once. "I am Lord Setne, host of Chaos! Bringer of Death! The Only Full Magician Ghost! The Deceiver of Pharaohs! Son of-"

"Whatever! Just get to the point already!" One brave camper yelled. Annabeth cursed mentally; if they knew the parents they could place him in history.

"Hmph, alright. Gaia is never fully asleep and you have yet to defeat our next challenge! We will vanquish you _Greeks_ and those pesky Egyptians. I have taken the 1st Nome and I sit on the Pharaoh's throne, now. You have no chance of defeating our combined might! We are unstoppable!"

Then another voice, the silky voice of the Earth Mother, Gaia, whispered. "Gaia's minions shall rise again.

Because of Outlaws exile Chaos shall reign."

She chuckled and her voice faded out, leaving the campers stunned. No-one moved, the entire camp was deathly silent. They knew there was no way out this time.


	13. Chapter 13- A Surprise Visit

**So, hello again. Thanks to: i refuse to prove that i exist, Kiss-My-Asphalt and Guest: book worm 764. I am glad that you are enjoying this story!**

**By the way, a reviewer asked me two very good questions. 1. To clear up confusing mess of Percy-is-an-Outlaw. The Answer is: That will be start to be explained, with a flashback and in several parts, in the third chapter after this one, so Chapter 16. **

**2. They also asked about the Prophecy. The Answer is: The Great Prophecy is in 'Chapter 5- The Great Prophecy Or Asking Anubis'. Two more prophecies will be revealed in Chapter 15.**

**If anyone wants to know about this story, has any suggestions, needs a point about this story cleared up or wants me to move anything I have planned to an earlier chapter, just let me know!**

**Enough of me! Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 13- A Surprise Visit**

**Part 1- Don't Always Trust Your Friends…**

Bast crept cautiously into Nico's room. She tilted her head up and sniffed the air, her eyes half closed.

She had received Nephthys' message and was surprised that her old friend was guarding the amnestic initiate. Bast could not put her claw on it but there was something wrong with Nephthys' claim. It was like stalking an especially twitchy and agile mouse, it kept dodging out of your grasp and was always one step ahead of you.

The cat goddess stalked carefully to the other end of the room where she had sensed the presence before. She lowered her gaze into the Duat and, with a slight drain from her energy reserves; she sharpened her host body's senses.

Her gaze swiftly darted over the area, examining it closely. There! A faint streak of blue led out the window. Her nose twitched as an unexpected smell reached it. The scent of the sea…

**Part 2- The Grievances of the Chief Lector**

Nico was enjoying himself at lunch. It was an exciting affair involving an albino crocodile, sand-sandwiches and potato penguins.

Kynthia refused to look at Nico, her attention was firmly focused on the plate in front of her. Contrastingly Nico's new friend, Julian, was chattering away to Nico endlessly.

During his conversation with Julian, Nico noticed that Bast (or the crazy cat lady as he had come to think of her) was absent for the meal. Nico was glad as Bast frightened him more than anything he remembered, except for not remembering.

_"Cats." _Anubis remarked disgustedly. _"They exist just to get on us dogs' nerves. Unfortunately, they do their job rather well."_

Nico found himself agreeing with Anubis, so he decided not to mention that Anubis had just called him a dog.

Once everyone had finished, Carter got to his feet. "*Cough, cough.* Right, okay… We have a new initiate. Some of you may have already met him, but, for the sake of you who haven't, this is Nico di Angelo. Nico, would you please stand up."

Nico got to his feet after that order. "Nico has amnesia, but is a very powerful magician, judging by his aura." Carter placed his hand lightly on Nico's shoulder, causing a crackling, black aura to form like a protective shell. Carter withdrew his hand causing the aura to vanish.

He motioned for Nico to sit down, which Nico did, and then resumed Nico's introduction. "Of course we have yet to test him, but, as he will probably be staying with us for a while, we would like you to be friendly and inviting.

Now has anyone seen Bast? No? Okay. Does anyone have anything to report? Right everyone off to classes. Bast's, Sadie's and mine will be can-"

He stopped abruptly as a sound like shattering glass filled the air. Everyone turned and stared, frozen with shock.

Amos lurched forward, his hands were clutching at his stomach, while blood streamed through them. His leopard skin cloak was in tatters and his ruby suit was in disarray. Dark circles underlined his eyes and his voice came out as a croaky whisper.

"First…Nome attacked. Setne on…the loose. The throne is…taken. Egypt's new…age. Earth…against us. Other gods-" The Chief Lector's violent coughing fit stopped interrupted his sentence. The coughs wracked Amos' body as he collapsed on the ground.

**Part 3- There's A Demigod in the House.**

Bast slipped out the window, her cat like reflexes saved her as she fell to the ground from twelve stories up. Pausing to sniff the air she spotted something intriguing.

A boy of about 15 or 16 was walking hurriedly towards the park, meanwhile his hands were constantly moving. His long, nimble fingers were picking items from his tool-belt and fiddling with them absentmindedly.

He glanced around, as if expecting something to jump out at him. His small frame was tensed, coupled with his curly black hair and pointed ears he reminded Bast of an elf. Bast wrinkled her nose at the smell of burning, oil and Tabasco sauce that drifted off him.

She noticed that he was heading in roughly the same direction as the sea-smell.

What surprised the cat goddess the most was what he was.

A Greek demi-god.

**Just to say, if you are reading this the day it came out, this was supposed to be up yesterday. I must have messed up publishing this chapter... Never mind, but I am typing the next chapter today!**


	14. Chapter 14- The Unexpected Meetings

**Explanation: I am using parts because it is boring to write 'Line Break'. It is also a good challenge to think up interesting/crazy titles.**

**This does not mean there will not be line breaks...**

**Chapter 14- The Unexpected Meetings**

**Part 1- Stalker**

Any other time Leo would be flattered that someone considered him important enough to stalk, but now it only put him on edge.

He strode towards the park; his ADHD was working overtime as he checked that no demi-gods or magicians were following him. Unfortunately, halfway there the son of Hephaestus sensed a powerful presence. Under the pretence of tying his shoelace, Leo subtlety glanced around and began to formulate escape strategies.

Though the stalker was very stealthy but the demi-god had experience. The mysterious stalker was hiding in the bushes.

It took him a second to decide on a course of action; meanwhile he quickly checked that the area was deserted.

Leo sprang towards the bushes, barehanded, just as an armed something exploded out of them.

**Part 2- Why Romans Should Not Be Allowed to Name Things.**

Bast was furious, to say the least. A demi-god, in Brooklyn? They were forbidden to traverse Egyptian territory without permission!

Some had come here a few years ago, so Bast had been told, they soon learnt their lesson without the magicians even needing to intervene.

The truce, Bast remembered clearly, forbid demi-gods to cross into Brooklyn without permission and it also forbid magicians to cross into Manhattan without permission. It was called the indutias Romanorum et Graecorum et Aegyptiorum.

She wasted valuable time just thinking the name! Why did they even let the Romans name it in the first place…?

Bast snapped back to reality, she tensed her muscles waiting to spring on the seemingly oblivious demi-god. Her eyes narrowed and she flicked her wrist, releasing her blades.

She pounced, fully intending to stop the truce from collapsing.

Little did she know both sides had already broken the fragile agreement…

**Part 3- Trespassing or Bribery with Catnip**

Leo was confused but not incredibly surprised to find that his stalker appeared to be a lady in her early thirties.

Her long black hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a tight leopard print one-piece on her petite form with identical knives in each of her hands. The only thing startlingly abnormal was her yellow eyes with black slits for pupils.

When she hissed, and she was hissing as he sized her up, Leo could see her long, pointed canines.

"Demi-god…" She hissed pointlessly, yet threateningly.

"Last I checked." Leo fought the urge to roll his eyes at the cliché opening sentence.

"Look could we hurry up?" Leo looked at his non-existent watch. "I have interestin' banter with evil villains scheduled in five minutes. Much more productive don'tcha think?"

Leo raised an eyebrow then stuck out his hand. "So let's get this over and done with. I'm Leo Valdez and you are…?"

She ignored his hand and replied while glaring daggers at him. "Bast, Goddess of Cats."

Leo swiftly withdrew his hand and scanned his memory banks for information on his opponent. "Bast… Goddess of Cats…." He muttered repeatedly. After a few seconds he snapped his fingers and grinned like a madman. "Oh! I've got it! You're Egyptian, ain'tcha?"

Bast had no time to waste on his theatrics. She bluntly stated. "Demi-gods are prohibited in Brooklyn."

"That's a bit rude isn't it?" The son of Hephaestus pretended to take offence. "Here I am attemptin' t'be friendly after your awful and cliché openin' line!" He wagged a finger at Bast and tutted with a disapproving expression on his face.

Behind his cocky façade he was desperately running through plans in his head, unfortunately all the ideas that popped to mind were useless.

"Demi-gods are not allowed in Brooklyn." This 'Leo' was getting on Bast's nerves; she deliberately used smaller words in a futile attempt to make him understand.

"I have ears you know!" Leo remarked exasperatedly. "I think your manners are more important than whether or not 'demi-gods are allowed in Brooklyn'. So maybe I would listen if we were to have a civilised conversation. You are terribly impolite for a goddess." Leo purposely spoke in a posh British voice, carefully speaking each word fully.

Meanwhile his usually nimble brain tried to come up with a way out. How do you fend off wild animals…?

Bast sighed and gave in. "Fine," She said with forced politeness. "Why don't we head back to the 21st Nome? We can have this conversation there."

Leo clapped his hands and, without dropping the accent, replied. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" His hand delved into his tool belt, he finally had a plan. Now if only his tool belt could provide the necessary ingredient…

"Unfortunately I have an appointment to attend. So maybe later, here is a little reward." He presented a hand full of catnip.

Bast was momentarily speechless, why was a demi-god giving her catnip? She recovered her voice and responded coolly. "You need to come with me."

"Shame." Leo's grin grew to unseen heights of insanity. "Have this instead!" His hand and the catnip caught fire as he thrust it right in front of Bast's face.

The terrified cat goddess was frozen in place as the still-flaming demi-god disappeared out of sight.

**Part 3 ½- Why Can't I Have a Peaceful Escape?**

Leo ran as fast as his legs would carry him, while his fire sputtered out in the wind. He did not dare to even glance behind himself at the frozen figure of the cat goddess. If he had, though, he would not have been able to see her.

He was forced to stop abruptly as a giant, blue calf appeared right in front of him. The son of Hephaestus swore angrily. How in _Hades_, the earth below him rumbled slightly as he thought it, could he have missed the huge, aquamarine Hyperborean in his path?

_'Now is not the time for mullin' over your awful attention span, Leo.'_ He reminded himself. _'Just beat it up and get out of here!'_

Leo remembered Hazel saying that they were generally peaceful. Maybe he would be lucky and it would not even look his way.

However Tyche and Fortuna were never on Leo's side.

The Hyperborean glared down at the tiny demi-god it roared angrily and raised a foot to smash Leo into a cheesy-feet pizza.

At the last moment Leo received an off-the-charts-crazy idea. He did not even bother to dodge, he simply burst into flames.

**Translation: indutias Romanorum et Graecorum et Aegyptiorum is supposed to translate to 'the truce of the Romans and the Greeks and the Egyptians' without the 'the's. Unfortunately this was not what a translator (not Google translate) said. Please don't shoot me! **

**It literally translates to 'truce of Romans and of Greeks and of Egyptians'.**


	15. 15-Mnemosyne Must Be Hanging Around

**Reviews: Book worm 764- I'm glad you are finding the story line clearer.**

**Anna- I am glad you are enjoying the plotline. I forgot to mention that _both _Percy AND Nico's why-are-they-outlaws will be revealed in Chapter 16.**

**NOTE: To Everyone Who Is Confused About Why They Are In Brooklyn. You will not be finding out for a while...**

**Also, this chapter was later than normal because of a busy schedule and the fact it is longer than most of my chapters.**

**So, here is the Prophecy Chapter! (The title is a bit of foreshadowing and will make more sense later).**

**Chapter 15- Mnemosyne Must Be Hanging Around**

**Part 1- When the Flames Flickered Out**

A grating screech burst through the smoky air. The crackle of flames could be heard underneath the stump of a giant, blue foot. Well, now it was a giant blue stump.

Leo winced as the Hyperborean screamed again. He was not sure for how long he could keep his flames going; the water from the melting ice-giant had forced most of fire to sizzle out. Only his hands remained, burning with intense heat.

Then his right hand puttered out.

The son of Hephaestus cursed and prepared to roll to one side.

Time seemed to slow down.

Just as he crouched down a giant pair of huge hands swooped towards him, blocking off his escape route.

The string of words coming from Leo's mouth now rivalled Arion's terrible vocabulary.

The giant made a noise like nails on a blackboard as Leo swung his left hand around him in a futile attempt to halt his imminent death.

A shower of water dowsed the son of Hephaestus, soaking him thoroughly. His left hand hissed and smoke curled off the small flame. Leo looked up to see another shower of water descending towards him.

His left hand was not going to withstand another dowsing.

Leo closed his eyes allowing his left hand to sizzle and the fire to shudder out.

The stump of the Hyperborean's leg touched the tips of Leo's curly hair.

Time crawled slowly, and all Leo could do was wait for his death.

**Part 2- The Not-So-Mysterious Saviour**

A young man paced back and forth impatiently. This teenager would have appeared at home among the park's usual visitors. Today however the park was silent. Not even the tweet of a bird could be heard. The luscious grass and delicate flowerbeds were exempt of their normal worms and insects. Not a single living thing was present except for the teen in the green hoodie.

Blue jeans covered the teenager's legs and green baseball flats were on his feet. Ruffled black could be seen underneath his hood along with slightly-dirty tanned skin and startling sea-green eyes.

At first glance the boy looked much the same as any other teenager. However a careful scan revealed much more.

The teen's eyes were like whirlpools, unreadable and knowing. Scars ran down his hands and one crossed his face, from his right temple to the middle of his top lip. Grey streaks ran through his hair, products of immense stress.

The teen growled under his breath and his eyes narrowed. The sound of a saw being dragged across metal filled the aromatic air.

The teen's head snapped up and towards the noise. He immediately set off at a brisk jog, but not before withdrawing a skull ring from his pocket and summoning a handful of crackling fire.

**Part 3- Cheated Out of a Dramatic Death**

Dying, Leo decided, was not what he had been expecting. He had imagined that he would see a series of memories or maybe a light diminishing as he fell into the Underworld. However all he saw were _flames. _

Leo felt cheated. He had seen fire plenty of times. Death was supposed to be dramatic and final, like winding down to the end. All he got was flames.

A roar of pain sounded over his head, it hurt his eardrums as it pierced them like a needle. Wait a second, he was dead and the dead felt no pain. Right?

A cry of anger came next and Leo's heart leapt. Maybe someone had come to save him? The son of Hephaestus was too tired to consider who his savior was. Instead he stumbled towards the noise, like a moth to a flame.

Leo heard sizzling all around him and smelt the tang of smoke. Water sloshed under him as he walked, though it quickly evaporated from the intense heat of his combusting body.

The flaming teen felt something cold and hard in his path. He raised his arms, as if in a daze, allowing his fire to eat through the glacial surface.

A final, terrible screech of pain echoed in Leo's ears and the last thing he saw was a dark figure, rushing towards him.

**Part 4- The Mother Hen**

"Leo. Leo Valdez. Earth to Repair Boy!" The voice had been calling his name for most of fifteen minutes. Leo struggled to remain conscious but he was losing the fight. After his brief blackout Leo had lain in the dark, hardly daring to breathe. Only now had he realized the consequences that would befall him if his saviour was not a demi-god and even then a lot of questions would be raised.

With one last, valiant push against the hard rock of unconsciousness Leo's eyes flicked open.

The sight that greeted Leo brought great relief. Instead of the dreaded Bast or a regular demi-god his eyes were met with the worried eyes of one Perseus Jackson.

"_Gods _Leo! Don't do that again!" Percy exclaimed angrily. "Activate your distress signal next time! Why did you put them there in the first place if you don't use it?" Percy sounded a lot like a mother hen at that point. However he had a point.

Leo glanced sheepishly at a small button on his watch, the distress signal, before muttering an apology. Percy was right; Leo had fitted them for emergencies, and getting squashed by a block of ice counts an emergency.

"So…Anyway…" Percy seemed to have realized his out-of-character rant. He was now blushing and rubbing the back of his head while trying to change the subject.

Leo took advantage of this silence to take in his surroundings. The son of Hephaestus was lying on a park bench by a gravel path. Grass covered most of the park except for the tall, swaying oaks and the dainty pansies.

What shocked him, though, was the fact that the park was deserted.

It was only him, on the park bench, and the Son of Poseidon a few feet away.

Percy cleared his throat and began talking again. "What happened to you? Besides the popsicle I mean."

"Just an angry Egyptian cat goddess…" Leo trailed off. "Hades! She's after me now!"

"Oh." Percy grinned slyly. "Don't worry about her…"

**Part 5- The Goddess Who Forgot**

The pitter-patter of feet on the pavement stopped suddenly. Bast had stopped her run, confused. Her memory had just disappeared. She grasped at straws, trying to remember her last thought. She drew a blank.

All she could remember was climbing out the window of the 21st Nome in search of the sea-scent. Then what?

Bast frowned, she was a goddess, she did not _forget_! She hissed angrily. She could have sworn she met someone. Who?

Curly hair and crazy eyes flashed across her vision. It was a _him, yes_ she met a _him_. Fire swiftly followed the memory, making Bast shudder. Shaking her head to dispel unpleasant thoughts, Bast sniffed the air. Nothing. The trail had gone cold.

The quick slap of feet on the pavement coupled with heavy panting made Bast twirl around, her knives at the ready.

Felix froze with a knife at his throat. He quickly babbled his message. "Amos-injured-1st-Nome-fallen-Setne's-fault."

Bast gently sheathed her knives, allowing the penguin-lover to finish his message. "You're need back at Brooklyn House."

**Part 6- Prophecies from a Snake**

Both demi-gods had taken a seat on the park bench and were now deep in conversation.

After a quick catch up and Leo confirming the events of Percy's dream, the two demi-gods moved onto more pressing matters.

"D'you even have a _plan_?" Leo asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, I do." Percy answered simply. "I just can't tell you it yet."

"So y'don't have a plan?"

"Yes, it's called stay-alive-until-tomorrow."

"And'yur plan for tomorrow is…?"

"Stay-alive-until-tomorrow."

"So, in other words y'don't have a plan." Leo sighed and rolled his eyes.

Percy smiled sheepishly and bowed his head. "No, I don't."

"Well, why didn't'y just say so?" Leo grinned manically. "I've got a new prophecy!"

Percy sat up a bit straighter. "Really?"

"Yep!" Leo sang. "A giant snake told me in a dream."

Percy gave a small snort-laugh. "You're not the only one. Pray tell."

Leo frowned in confusion at the Son of Poseidon's cryptic comment. However he knew he was not going to get anything more out of the outlaw. "Well here I go then.

_An unforeseen war, three sides wage_

_Though old enemies rise, history turns a new page_

_The empires must join and Outlaws brought back into the fold_

_Forge's Treachery walks between two worlds and Death's daughter follows, just as bold_

_They must rescue hearth's champion from Tartarus_

_And War must be accepted along with Pegasus._"

There was a moment of silence before Percy started cursing heavily in three ancient languages. Leo cleared his throat in an attempt to get Percy's attention. "Hey, Perce. What about you?"

Percy stopped swearing but a dark look remained in his eyes. He sighed and began to recite his prophecy.

"_Seek out wisdom, though he shall fail_

_The city of the same name is where resides the one against he of mail_

_When this ends in disaster hide the old-young one_

_Rally the lesser gods, your cause shall be second to none_

_Yet the Outlaws must survive and hide_

_In order to change the battle's tide._"

The two sat in silence for a moment and Leo's eyes narrowed. The son of Hephaestus glared at Percy and yelled indignantly. "Hey! You got that a while back. You've already completed the first three lines!"

Percy cracked a smile. "Yep, I have. However, when two goddesses tell you to keep a prophecy quiet, you keep a prophecy quiet."

Leo's anger abated slightly, but his glare refused to diminish. "Well, when did'y get it then?"

Percy sniggered at Leo's expression before replying. "Just after I left. I needed to get directions somehow!" Despite the angry Son of Hephaestus beside him, Percy found himself drifting off to memory land…

**Percy is speaking slightly old-fashioned occasionally. Put that down to the fact he has two goddesses, who have been around since ancient times, in his head. It's bound to rub off on him.**


	16. Chapter 16- Divide and Conquer

**Hello again! I have not updated for nearly a month. Sorry! I was dealing with my other story, Help From Beyond the Grave. This chapter is three times as long as most of the previous ones and just over twice as long as Chapter 15 to make up for it.**

**Reviews**

**Book worm 764- I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Please check my profile for information on when I will next publish a chapter. I will aim to do so every other week but it's September and my free time will be non-existent.**

**Well on with the first Flashback Chapter!**

**Chapter 16- Divide and Conquer**

**Part 1- Paranoia or Founded Mistrust?**

Percy remembered that night perfectly. Mostly because it was the night that the foundations of his world began crumble. Yet it started with something as normal as an after curfew swim.

Percy had grown suspicious when he began to walk back to his cabin. Camp Half-Blood was eerily quiet and there was not a single Harpy in sight. Generally you could hear the screams of at least one survivor of the Giant War. Everyone had nightmares, Percy worst of all.

Call him paranoid but, after multiple battles and two sessions in Tartarus, Percy had a way of telling when something was not right. The Son of Poseidon could read people and his sixth sense had been tingling for days. Something was following him, and it was not happy.

A twig snapped behind him Percy whirled around, pen uncapped. A muffled and unmanly shriek escaped the victim's throat.

"You could seriously injure someone with that thing!" Nico di Angelo carefully moved the sword tip away from his Adam's apple. "That is some paranoia you've got there!"

However Percy's attention was no longer focused on the Son of Hades but on a flickering light just ahead of them. He slapped his hand over Nico's mouth and dragged him behind the nearest cabin, which just happened to be Jana's.

Percy had never had any idea about why they had a Roman goddess' cabin at the _Greek _Camp.

"Paranoia you say?" Percy whispered and removed his hand from Nico's mouth. "How about founded mistrust?"

Nico blinked and carefully poked his head out from behind the cabin. Both Percy and Nico drank in the scene before them with pints of suspicion.

In the circle of flickering light at least twenty half-bloods stood, shivering in the cool night air. They appeared to be waiting for something, or someone. Percy could pick out at least fifteen familiar faces, the rest were covered in darkness.

Will Solace, head of Apollo, was scowling and a dagger was clenched in his fist. Travis and Connor Stoll, heads of Hermes, looked dismayed and nervous; both were abnormal expressions for their faces.

Clovis Somnolent, head of Hypnos, was usually alert; he was only yawning every _other_ minute. Butch Myrichroma, head of Isis, was growling slightly and his eyes were dark with anger.

Lou Ellen Thaumat, head of Hecate, had a blank mask for a face but her eyes were sweeping the area cautiously. Katie Gardener, head of Demeter during the summer, was wringing her hands anxiously.

Miranda Gardiner, head of Demeter during fall winter and spring, was also present and she was rubbing her palms together in a nervous manner. Pollux Inebriant, head of Dionysus, was biting his lip and disbelief was prominent in his eyes.

Laurence Contention, head of Enyo, was grinning insanely at nothing and his eyes were wild with malicious glee. Piper McLean, head of Aphrodite, was frowning angrily and her eyes burned with animosity.

Annabeth Chase, head of Athena, was calm and collected. Percy's former girlfriend appeared aloof and her lips curled upward in a small, barely noticeable, smile.

Surprisingly Jason Grace, praetor of New Rome and son of Jupiter, was present and glaring darkly at nothing while wearing an expression of disgust.

However it was Leo Valdez, head of Hephaestus, and Clarisse La Rue, head of Ares, who had the most unexpected expressions of all. Leo was fidgeting nervously and hanging at the back of the group. No-one paid him any attention but it was almost like he was expecting to have to bolt at any time.

Clarisse was frowning in disapproval at most of the half-bloods present. Her eyes showed uneasiness and anger, which was directed at her fellow Head Counsellors.

A small black shadow hurried over to the group and, after a quick whispered berating, the Head Counsellors began a trek in the direction of the arena.

Percy and Nico exchanged confused glances. Neither of them had been informed about a Head Counsellors' meeting, at that was what this undoubtedly was.

A unanimous decision was made and the two quickly hurried after the secretive Head Counsellors. Nico swiftly shrouded the two sons of the Big Three in darkness, ensuring their invisibility.

They crept up to the arena, silently following the Head Counsellors, who sat down in the front row of the stands. Percy and Nico stood off to the side in the shadows by the entrance.

The two demi-gods silently waited as the clip-clop of hooves echoed through the arena. Chiron's face was expressionless and his mouth a thin line. He flicked his tail viciously and his jaw clenched.

"You all know why we are here." The son of Kronos' voice boomed sternly. "The gods have discovered yet another threat and wish for me to divulge this information to you." He breathed deeply as whispers circled the stands. "You all know Kynthia was a traitor. She was feeding information to Gaia and planning the downfall of Camp."

Percy noticed Leo's jaw clench angrily, his eyes burned with hate that was focused on Chiron. The son of Hephaestus looked ready to leap up and protest the legacy's innocence. Clarisse's eyes had narrowed in disbelief and her hands formed into fists.

Percy was grateful that not all of them were mindless drones.

Chiron continued on, his voice was dark with anger. "There are more traitors in our midst. They are well integrated these two still hide behind cleverly maintained façades."

There was a collective gasp and muttering swarmed around like piranhas that had smelt blood.

"No-one would betray Camp. You're suggesting they've been here for years!" One yelled.

"Yeah! We're not stupid!" Another camper scoffed.

"Well, we thought Kynthia was loyal didn't we?" Annabeth did not have to yell to gain the attention of the crowd. She glared around as if daring the others to challenge her.

"She's right." Will Solace agreed. "We've become too lax, letting everyone in without question."

"You Greeks rely in the boundaries." Jason pointed out. "They keep the monsters out and let half-bloods in. It doesn't keep spies out, does it?"

A cold wind swept through Camp and the son of Poseidon shivered in his swimming trunks and T-Shirt. Percy frowned in confusion and disbelief. He looked at the son of Hades, who wore a similar expression, and whispered. "But Kynthia didn't betray Camp."

Their fists clenched in anger as they tried to hold back tears, just as they always had to when they thought of their sister. However sometimes Percy thought that she meant something different to Nico, but neither ever commented on it.

The centaur banged his hoof on the stone floor and the murmurs were swiftly silenced. "The gods will arrive tomorrow at 11:45! We will meet at the grove that housed the Council of the Cloven Elders at 11:30. Give your cabins early bedtimes. _Do not_ reveal this to anyone, _especially_ not Nico or Percy!"

Chiron glared around pointedly. "Now, you made sure that no-one saw you come here?" When no-one answered he continued. "Good. Tell _nobody_ of this meeting. Dismissed."

**Part 2- Observations and Conclusions**

Nico and Percy scurried back to the Poseidon cabin without being noticed. There they sat in silence for a few minutes before Percy mentioned the sound-proof walls. With their privacy assured the two began to discuss what they had heard.

"Kynthia, a traitor?" Percy paced impatiently as Nico sat on a bed, thinking. "She would never…" Percy stopped and his eyebrows furrowed. "You don't think this has something to do with her parentage, do you?"

Nico scrutinised the fidgeting Percy before answering. "I suppose it could… Her aura was almost as strong as yours is, but she was a legacy."

"Maybe." Percy responded slowly, the gears of his brain whirring. "Her father was a god that isn't well accepted. I mean it has to be her father, her mother was a fairly weak powered daughter of Poseidon. Her mother never even came to Camp!"

"Yes, that reinforces the theory. Kynthia, a legacy, has more power than her mother, a daughter of one of the Big Three, ever had." Nico nodded and Percy restarted his pacing.

"This wouldn't be the first time demi-gods have been blamed because of their parent." Percy continued. His head snapped up suddenly and he gestured wildly. "Ok, this is going to sound crazy. But, as all the gods don't hate one god, except for maybe Eris who's a goddess, what if the god isn't Greek? What if it's another religion entirely?"

"Brooklyn." Nico's eyes were wide with surprise but he clearly saw the truth in the deduction. "The weird power surges, the unnatural amount of monsters. The fact that we're banned!"

"Remember the two suns? Greece almost burned that day!"

"Yes! The strange monsters with the household appliance heads?"

"Or the second storm on the rampage with Typhon!"

The looked at each other, eyes bright with excitement. "Percy…" Nico began hesitantly. "Do you remember last month, at the store…?"

"That girl… called you Anubis…then left with her brother when you looked at her strange…"

"She broke a bottle on her way out. Only the two of us noticed. The pieces flew together, as if by magic."

"Anubis…Anuuubis…Anubis…bis-Anu. Where have I heard that before?" Percy asked himself.

"Annabeth, school project." Nico's grin widened.

"Egyptian Mythology!" They shouted together.

"So it's _Egyptian_ gods." Percy exclaimed. "That certainly clears things up."

"I don't remember anything about them having children with mortals though…" Nico commented.

Percy nodded absently, deep in thought. "There was the Egyptian magicians though and the Pharaohs who claimed to be Horus in mortal form."

"Behind every myth there is truth." Nico agreed.

"Maybe it's some form of possession. Hang on," Percy frowned as he tried to remember. "There was something about hosting, wasn't there?"

"That sounds familiar, maybe Kynthia was the daughter of an Egyptian magician hosting a god?" Nico deduced. "If this is true Kynthia could be alive!"

"I think we should wait till we know more before we jump to conclusions." Percy wisely decided as he tried to ignore the hope that welled up inside him. "On another note they obviously don't want us at the meeting."

"Hazel was absent too; she has the right to be there, and so does Frank." Nico frowned and his face scrunched up. "Frank would remain neutral and Hazel would out right deny Kynthia's guilt. Both would have the power to sway others to their cause and Frank would soon join the Counsellors."

"We would automatically protest against the Counsellors. They're probably going to try and bring Frank to their side soon but Hazel will most likely be kept in the dark."

"There's always the possibility _we're_ the 'traitors'." Nico gulped nervously. "I mean I'm not a traitor and you're not a traitor but they don't know that."

Percy's eyes widened. "Do you suppose it's got something to do with our _'friends'_?"

"O gods!" Nico gasped in realization. Percy's eyes widened as he came to the same conclusion. "Maybe we should deal with them later…"

"Sounds good," Percy agreed. "Let's continue with trying to deduce our possible allies."

"You know the word _deduce_?" Nico exclaimed. "Percy used a complicated word! It's the apocalypse!"

"Says Mr Complicated Apocalypse." Percy smirked smugly.

"Fine!" Nico blushed red with embarrassment. "So Leo and Clarisse then?"

"Wha'?" Percy asked in confusion.

"_Allies_! Seaweed Brain!" Nico yelled in exasperation.

"Oh yeah." Percy nodded shiftily. "Clarisse looks undecided and leaning towards our side, but Leo's definitely the founder of this team. Let's contact Repair Boy if anything goes wrong."

The two lapsed into silence and contemplated the playing field of life. Then it finally began to dawn on them just how hard this could be.

**Part 3- A Warrior Never Relinquishes his Weapon**

Percy and Nico parted ways with the decision that the Councillors knew nothing of the Egyptian gods and that was how it should say. They had also concurred to not run off anywhere without the other and there was an unspoken agreement to meet the next night.

They spent the day acting as normally as possible, so sword-fighting, swimming, scaling the lava wall and, in Percy's case, avoiding Annabeth and the archery range.

When night fell Percy paced his cabin anxiously. He glanced at the door now and then while one hand clasped Riptide, which was still in pen form. The Eta-Vclock on his beside read 00:00.

Nico was late and the Counsellor meeting had started thirty minutes ago with the gods arriving fifteen minutes ago. Anything could have happened.

Percy halted his pacing and strode swiftly to the door. He skilfully slipped outside without a sound. He glanced around quickly before hurrying to the Hades cabin and knocking gently.

The son of Poseidon shifted his weight from repetitively and scanned the area cautiously. The crackling of the flames from the unattended hearth was the only sound in the Camp. There were no screams of the warriors who fought in the Giant War, it was far too quiet.

Impatient, Percy knocked again. When no response came he gently nudged the door. Surprisingly, the door swung open. Percy frowned in confusion. Nico would not leave his door unlocked; the son of Hades was almost as paranoid as Percy.

Percy stepped into the dimly lit cabin. His eyes darted around as he flicked the light switch. The torches sputtered into life before flickering out. The son of Poseidon opened the fuse box, well cabin thirteen's equivalent of a fuse box.

Smoke immediately billowed out of the contraption. Percy's eyes focused on the disconnected tube for some sort of gas. Percy did not even try to understand the alchemy set in front of him, but he knew that this was sabotage.

He quickly reconnected the tube to the small, glass cylinder and shut the fuse box. The torches flamed up around him. The green light cast an eerie glow on the black cabin and the pictures of torture on the celling only added to the effect.

Percy ignored the rest of the cabin and searched the area around Nico's bed. His eyes landed on a glittering object that was concealed under the bed.

Percy stooped down to collect the skull ring that had been discarded by its owner. He held it gingerly as if it was a bomb waiting to go off. When nothing happened the son of Poseidon closed his fist around the ring, only to find himself grasping a Stygian Iron sword.

Percy was very glad he was one of the privileged few allowed to wield the blade. He did not particularly want to be a pile of ashes on the ground.

Percy tapped the obsidian stone imbedded in the hilt. The blade morphed back into the skull ring which Percy slipped onto his finger.

Something else caught the son of Poseidon's eye and he crouched down to examine the dark substance. Percy Jackson's eyes widened at pool of dark blood that was slowly seeping into the discarded aviator jacket.

**Part 4- Speaking With the Second Storm**

**_Present_**

Brooklyn House was in turmoil. Bast had amnesia, Amos was severely injured, the First Nome had fallen and the Earth was apparently against them.

So, naturally, Sadie stopped the initiates from going anywhere but the T.V room and the bathroom next door, and then turned on the convenient SpongeBob marathon. Soon half the initiates were hitting their heads against the walls while the others sat and drooled at the T.V.

Nico's test was postponed and he was locked in the T.V room with the rest. Nico soon became one of the many trying to dash their brains out.

After Jaz had adequately healed Amos the remaining occupants of Brooklyn House gathered in the study, which was closer in size to a conference room, for an emergency meeting.

Sadie spun around on a chair and chomped nervously on her gum. Carter was leaning against the wall, his face blank. Jaz hovered anxiously near Amos who was sitting in a wheelchair by the door. Zia and Bast, who had returned with Felix, had identically blank expressions, but while the cat goddess propped her feet up on the desk, Zia lent on the wall next to her boyfriend.

Even Kufu seemed to understand the gravity of the situation as he chomped, sombrely, on his cheerios. The discussion was over quickly and the initiates were called in.

"So, to summarise," Sadie told the initiates. "A big, bad goddess called Gaia has teamed up with Uncle Vin- I mean Setne, who is hosting Apophis in all his Chaotic glory, and the two have taken over the 1st Nome."

"Agh, agh!" Kufu added through a mouthful of cheerios.

"Yes, Kufu is right." Amos nodded in agreement, albeit weakly. "The goddess Gaia is the Greek goddess of the Earth. The Greek gods move with the flame of the west and they now reside in Manhatten."

"Agh, agh! Agh." Kufu continued.

"Ah yes." Bast exclaimed. "Gaia can supposedly never be killed, only sent back to sleep. However it was prophesied that one would kill Gaia and she would rise again then only someone who united all three nations could destroy her threat."

"By three nations she means Greece, Egypt and Rome." Carter explained as his eyes scanned the room. The Pharaoh noticed Kynthia's nervous aura and her insecurity. Otherwise he sensed only rising interest from the initiates.

"What! More gods?" Amanda, follower of Tefnut, groaned.

Kynthia fidgeted it was clear that she was uncomfortable if you were paying attention. Both Bast and Carter sent her curious glances but they were soon distracted by a question from Nico.

"So…can these gods help us? The son of Hades asked hesitantly. He had been paying close attention to the proceedings and had remained unsurprised by the revelation that the Greek gods existed as well. In fact it felt as if the concept was a long lost friend.

_"It is, in a way."_ Anubis informed the demi-god.

_"Why?"_ Nico asked curiously, but Anubis remained silent.

"There are conditions." Carter responded. "Millennia ago there was a three way war between the House of Life, the Greek demi-gods and the Roman demi-gods. Demi-gods are the children of a god and a mortal, by the way. The Greek-Roman gods effectively stopped the Greeks from remembering the Romans and vice-versa."

Carter took a deep breath and continued. "Egypt fell but they held a secret that was used to blackmail the Greeks and Romans so a treaty was drawn up."

Bast swiftly took over the story. "It goes like this;

'The three factions must not enter each other's territory without permission. Brooklyn and Manhattan.'" Murmurs of understanding filled the room.

"'No Greek or Roman god may consort with one of the Egyptian magician line.

No Greek or Roman demi-god may consort with one of the Egyptian magician line

No Egyptian god may consort with a mortal when they are not sharing a host body.

No Egyptian god may consort with a demi-god.

No gods from different pantheons may consort.

No Egyptian god may have a demi-god host.'

It is called the indutias Romanorum et Graecorum et Aegyptiorum. So the treaty of the Romans and the Greeks and the Egyptians."

"And the three sides hate each other?" Sadie inquired.

"The Romans and the Greeks are working together. Their most loyal hero Per-" Bast cleared her throat. "One of them killed Gaia."

"But they cannot stop our new plan." The silky voice of the Earth Mother filled the room causing everyone to look around in panic. "There is no need for distress dears. You are safe behind your barriers, where most of the time even I cannot see."

Suddenly, Kynthia pushed her chair back causing it to clatter to the floor. She rose to her feet and yelled, her voice was full of hate. "What do you want?" Her hands were fists but she quivered slightly in fear.

Nico was frozen. He _knew_ that voice. He had meet Gaia before, he was sure of it. Now, though, he froze, in ice cold fear.

**If you think Percy is A. Acting strangely grown-up and B. Talking in an old-fashioned way. It is A. Because he had to take control of the situation and B. Because he has two goddesses from ancient times stuck in his head.**

**If you want to suggest something or you want to guess the prophecy meaning please tell me. Also it would be helpful to have your thoughts on a mild Kynthia and Nico paring.**


	17. Chapter 17- Secrets

**Hello! The next chapter, as promised. The weekend after next is when you should expect the next update as I plan on updating every other weekend.**

**Please remember to check my profile for story news.**

**Reviews**

**Bookworm 764- Your welcome and I hope you are enjoying the story. The treaty is definitely going to be shredded by the characters. It is good to know you have never considered the pairing and thanks for responding. Thank you for your consistent reviewing!**

**On with Flashback chapter Two!**

**Chapter 17- Secrets**

_'Thoughts'_

**Part 1- Evidence**

Percy gingerly reached down and hooked one finger under the collar of the wet aviator jacket. He pulled the heavy and dripping jacket up to examine it near his face. When nothing revealed the source of the blood he gathered the blood into a pool on the floor using his water powers.

The son of Poseidon draped the dry jacket over his arm and scanned the area around Nico's bed once more. The only differences were small and almost inconsequential, so only someone who was looking for the differences would notice them.

There were small nicks in the mahogany bed frame, the mahogany nightstand was at a slight angle from the wall, the mahogany wardrobe door was open a few inches and one of the black floor boards had a slight hole in it that could be considered natural. Unfortunately Percy knew it had been pierced by a sword.

With one last glance around the room, Percy sighed and strolled out the door. He shook his head and took one last look behind him as he shut the door on his way out. Percy was fully aware that this was the last time he would see the Hades Cabin again.

**Part 2- The Queries of the Queen**

Gaia's crooning voice filled the room after Kynthia's sudden question. "Well, well." Gaia chuckled. "It's little Kynthia, my lovely pawn! How have you been dear? See any family recently?"

"What in Tartarus are you talking about, lady?" Kynthia growled. "I'm no-one's pawn! Especially not yours."

Gaia laughed with cruel amusement. "Oh really? You're just another piece on my chessboard. Guess who got you kicked out of Camp? I did. Guess who influenced the gods' fears? I did. Guess who-"

"Enough!" Kynthia yelled. "No matter what, you have no chance in this war! My brother defeated you once and he will do so again!"

"Oh really?" Gaia asked with a scorn filled voice. "Nico di Angelo stands, well sits, in front of you with no memory, while Mist flows freely through the air, and Bast met a demi-god while she tracked the anomaly yet you think your brother can help you?

I suppose he is the only thing keeping you alive." Gaia sighed in annoyance before her voice became irritatingly happy again. "Oh but you've both forgotten haven't you?"

Everyone's face showed bewilderment except for Nico's. The son of Hades was doing an impressive impression of a statue.

Gaia continued after a pause. "Well then, let me lift the wool from your eyes so you may see what has happened. Unfortunately little Nico you'll have to wait a little longer, my power is not great enough to reveal your past."

Red, the colour of Chaos, surrounded the occupants of Brooklyn house as a luminous haze. They could see nothing but the red cloud as it swallowed up everything in the room. The mist the disappeared as quickly as it had come. Leaving a group of frightened initiates, an angry, yet confused, Bast and one astonished Kynthia.

"Oh but let's not stop there!" Gaia crowed with delight. "There is an even darker secret I must reveal."

**Part 3- Percy's First Ally **

It was approximately 12:15 when Percy exited the cabin while watching the Head Counsellors stream out of the woods.

The son of Poseidon contemplated his options as he stood, once again, in the shadows of Jana's cabin. The statue of the goddess of secrets seemed to smile sympathetically down at the teenager, as if she knew the answer to his questions.

Percy shrugged as he looked at the statue _'It couldn't hurt, could it?'_ he thought before sending a quick prayer.

_'Jana, Goddess of secrets, mysteries and hidden things please guide me on my quest for the truth.'_

A breeze stirred around Percy and it seemed to whisper. _"Find the son of the Forge, he shall help you." _Mentally thanking the Roman goddess Percy scurried off towards Cabin 9 as he mentally prepared himself for the time to come.

Percy gave the Artemis cabin a wide berth, not wishing to be discovered because of the moonlight radiating from the cabin. This meant that he had to sneak around the back of the Ares cabin.

Now unfortunately human vision is limited in the dark, even the human vision of a highly trained warrior. Add that to the landmines littered around the Ares cabin and you had trouble.

Percy lingered on the boundaries of the Ares cabin's turf undecided as to whether or not he should attempt to cross the minefield. He knew the locations of the landmines but trying to crossover in the dark was suicide, not to mention the fact it would alert the entire Camp to his presence.

Percy turned around with the intention of backtracking and going around using the long route. Then the crunch of footsteps on leaves and the snapping of a twig sounded behind him.

**Part 4- Gathering**

An odd collection of people was gathered in the brightly lit mansion in Memphis, Tennessee. Thoth's summer home was filled to the brim with gods and goddesses. Each and every one was thankful that the white marble mansion was invisible to mortals, demi-gods and gods alike. Only those with permission from the Egyptian god of wisdom could enter and for this meeting, secrecy was key.

Thoth cast a glowing, golden hieroglyph, which exploded with a flash and a bang, to capture the gathering's attention. At once all eyes were on him, which was his signal to begin. He gave a short cough and his kaleidoscope eyes, which were framed by wire-rimmed glasses, scanned the room.

After a short, loaded pause he began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, you all know why we are here." The god of wisdom crossed his arms, which were covered by his customary white lab coat covered with graffiti, and cocked his head, causing his wild, blond hair to sway slightly.

"The quest for justice has begun and together we must stand tall if we want to get through these difficult times." He sighed and glanced at the woman beside him before beckoning her forward.

Hestia strode forward as Thoth took a step back to stand beside the handsome, black haired Anubis and a Roman goddess with black hair, who was hand in hand with a god with brown hair and two faces.

Hestia commanded the entire attention of the room as she stepped forward. Her voice rang out loud and clear, she was far more commanding than any had ever heard her before.

Vesta fixed them all with a knowing look as she started to speak. "I know you all wait for the time when our Champions will gather. I know you all wait for the time to advance. I know you all wait for the time when you will no longer have to obey Zeus.

I cannot tell you that it is time for any of that. However I can tell you that soon Olympus will begin to crumble. I can tell you that we soon shall reveal ourselves. I can tell you that soon our Champion will have rescued the hidden one!" The gathering was as silent as death and their breath was caught inn their throats.

"Janus has predicted that one more shall join our cause and that then scales will tip in our favour!" Vesta spread her arms wide as if in welcome. "The truth shall soon be welcomed by all, as it was welcomed by us. The New Age shall reign!"

Deafening cheers filled the mansion as those who have sought for respect heralded their new hope. Far away Perseus Jackson heard the cry of those who needed him most as they encouraged him to fight on.

**All opinions on a mild Kynthia and Nico pairing are extremely welcome. Thank you everyone for reading So Close Yet So Far!**

**Next Time.**

**Kynthia digs her own grave, Nico imitates stone and the demi-god family tree gets even more complicated!**


	18. Chapter 18- How It Came to This

**Hello again!**

**Yes I am finally back in front of the keyboard. I am sorry for the delay, if you read my profile you would know that I was forced to delay Help From Beyond the Grave by a week, which meant that this was delayed for a week.**

**So this explains the Annabeth/Percy tension and starts to explain about Kynthia's father. **

**Book worm 764- I am very glad that you liked the last chapter. The next few should be similar so hopefully you will enjoy them just as much. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Enough of me, on with the flashback chapter!**

**Chapter 18- How It Came to This**

**Part 1- Looking For Someone Who Was Looking For You**

"Percy." A tenor voice called from behind him just as a twig snapped loudly.

Percy Jackson whirled around half expecting to see a battalion of teenagers, not that Camp Half-Blood was that organized, instead he was greeted with the sight of a lone figure standing in the middle of a minefield.

Fire danced up from Leo's palm as he stood there. The glow cast light on his weary face, frustration showed clearly in his eyes.

Percy could have slapped himself. Of course it was Leo! He was the only Hephaestus camper allowed outside this evening and only Hephaestus campers had the ability to 'see' traps such as landmines.

"I need to talk to you." Leo said, oddly serious. "It's about Nico and Kynthia."

Percy regarded Leo warily but decided to take Jana's advice and trust the son of Hephaestus. "Okay, follow me." Percy replied.

Leo looked surprised at Percy's immediate trust and lack of questions. It was like he already knew. Leo shook his head and followed Percy to the Poseidon Cabin.

The two scurried towards Percy's cabin in silence. Only the occasional crackle of leaves under foot and Leo's flaming hand signalled their presence.

Soon the Poseidon cabin loomed in front of them. Its normal ethereal blue glow was extinguished and in the dark it looked like nothing more than a cuboid with a triangular prism on top.

The freshly oiled hinges did not even squeak as the two demi-gods crept inside.

Once they were both within the Sea god's cabin Percy flicked two switches. One was the lights and the other a soundproofing mechanism, which allowed the occupants of the cabin to hear what was going on outside, yet prevented anyone outside from hearing what was happening inside.

Percy swivelled around to face Leo. His face was blank and his eyes were hard as he offered Leo a seat at the small, modern table at the centre of the room.

Leo pulled one of the modern blue chairs from the underneath the table and collapsed into it. Percy was about to grab a chair when someone rapped sharply on the door.

Panic flew across Leo features and Percy quickly muttered, "Under the bed, now."

Leo swiftly flung himself under an unoccupied bed. Thankfully the sheets hung nearly to the floor at the bottom and the right side of the bed. The other two sides were up against the shimmering blue walls, from which Leo received a small amount of light.

The darkness and patterns almost made Leo believe that he was under the sea. Leo struggled to breathe as his natural instincts screamed at him to hold his breath.

Percy strolled over to the door and opened it cautiously. "Annabeth." He greeted with revulsion.

"Percy." The daughter of Athena responded with distaste.

**Part 2- The Stranger Driven By Hummus**

**_1 month ago_**

_The darkness of Tartarus invaded his dreams yet again. His terrible screams pierced the air as Percy dreamt of his torture._

_Once you had been there your mind never truly left. There were few ways to severe yourself completely and none of them were good._

_Percy would rather he went slowly insane than leave Tartarus through an act of murder. So every night he yelled himself hoarse as Kronos' scythe pierced his skin._

_Every night he was offered a way out, every night he refused and every night he was punished._

_Percy knew Annabeth had similar dreams and he also knew that they were much tamer. She simply sat in darkness with only soft opera music for comfort._

_Percy was forced to lie there in complete darkness as Kronos worked with his scythe and hummed out of tune._

_The son of Poseidon knew that he would never give in and he believed that his Wise Girl would not either._

_So when Kronos approached Percy one night skipping merrily and humming, a version of 'Hey, Hey we're the Monkees' that had obviously been sung by tortured mice, Percy was incredibly suspicious._

_"Guess what?" Kronos squeaked excitedly, sounding incredibly like an overgrown five year old. "Your little girlfriend gave in! That's one more soul to add to our army!"_

_Percy had felt sick, bile rose in his throat and he would have retched had he not been chained to a slab of metal._

_Kronos continued to milk the moment. "Just five years old. You should have heard the little girl's cries. Then there was here twin brother, he sobbed his heart out as his sister screamed and pleaded." Kronos grinned savagely. "You know I think your little girlfriend enjoyed it."_

_Percy's mouth filled with the taste of vomit as he threw up in his mouth._

_"You're a coward Perseus Jackson." Kronos continued. "Little Annabeth had the guts to escape. You won't risk it, little coward. O' how the mighty have fallen."_

_Kronos had left then, still humming that infernal tune, leaving Percy to his thoughts. Annabeth had betrayed him, Percy knew that much, she had taken the easy way out and had tainted her soul with the blood of an innocent and she had enjoyed it._

_Percy knew Kronos did not lie. In Tartarus you simply could not lie to another inhabitant of Tartarus. Despite his name 'The Crooked One' Kronos had to obey the ancient rules just like all the other immortals._

_The next day Percy had marched over to the Athena cabin and dumped Annabeth then and there. No-one knew the full story; all they knew was that Percy would never dump Annabeth for no reason._

_So the Camps did not question the former couple, though a few did try to snag Annabeth. At first Percy had been the target of many girls but, when he did not respond to their affections, they quickly gave up._

_A month before the incident Kynthia had 'died' and half a month before the incident Piper had broken up with Jason. Jason's fatal flaw had come to light when Percy was offered the position of Emperor. He had quickly relinquished the position to Reyna, who had worked with Clarisse to bring the Camps together. _

_When Percy had attempted to offer it to both of them as a joint leadership Clarisse had glared at him and had swiftly told him that she was too impulsive and too easily blinded by rage to be the Emperor._

_Jason had been jealous of Percy and angry that the son of Poseidon had not offered the position to his cousin. Percy had gently explained that Jason, although born to be a leader, was needed elsewhere and that Reyna had brought the Camps together so the two Camps already looked up to her as a leader._

_Percy had also explained that he and Jason were the heroes of their respective Camps and each was more respected at one than at the other whereas Reyna was equally respected at both._

_Percy was completely unaware that the Romans actually respected and loved as much, and possibly more, than they loved and respected Jason._

_Jason had calmed down at Percy's words but his fatal flaw, a want for power, had been revealed that day. Piper, on seeing how petty her boyfriend could be, had gently broken up with him. The two had been slowly drifting apart anyway._

_The obvious flirting between Jason and Annabeth had begun shortly after her breakup with Percy. Most had been annoyed that she had gotten over it so quickly, while Percy still sulked in his cabin at night._

_The two had not begun officially dating yet. However they all knew it was a matter of time, Percy most of all. The son of Poseidon avoided the two like the plague and would mysteriously vanish from the room when either or both of them would walk in._

_Percy still loved Annabeth Chase, yet the Annabeth Chase he loved was long gone and in her place stood a stranger driven by hubris._

**Part 3- Gaia's Game**

"What secret?" Sadie yelled. "Kynthia what's going on?"

"Now, now child," Gaia scolded. "Do you want to know or not? Great granddaughter dearest won't tell you a thing when I tell you about our new allies."

"Don't. Call. Me. Dearest!" Kynthia screamed. "Also I have no relation to you!"

"I beg to differ." Gaia purred. "Despite the fact that you have been disowned you are still my granddaughter. A river does not stop because there is no rain."

Kynthia's face morphed into one of confusion when she heard the metaphor.

"Problems with metaphors dearest?" Gaia crooned. "Just like you father."

"Don't call me dearest!" Kynthia screeched again.

"Temper, temper." Gaia chided. "Now, where was I? I yes, so, you are my great granddaughter one side and my granddaughter on the other, in a way. On your mother's side you are a great granddaughter of the Earth and Sky. On your father's side you are the granddaughter of the Earth and Sky.

While the Earth on your father's side may not be me, in the end I am still the Earth so even if the Earth was not entirely me, it was still me."

The entire room was filled with confused faces. Only Nico was still pretending to be a statue.

"That made no sense." Kynthia informed the Earth deity.

"Yes it did, you weren't listening correctly." Gaia snapped. "You are my great granddaughter one side and my granddaughter-"

"Okay, okay I've got it!" Kynthia yelled. "Anyway, what was this about a secret?"

"Well," Gaia continued. "It's about your father."

**Part 4- All I Remember**

**_Kynthia's Memory- 7 years ago_**

_The river was thick with trash and human waste. A young child peered into the darkness of the Hudson River. Tears ran down her face as she saw the body of her mother float to the surface._

_Blue-black hair floated around the woman's face and her sea green eyes were closed, never to see the light of day again._

_Pigeons cooed in the night, they sounded like they were lamenting the death of the woman._

_A hand fell on the child's shoulder. The girl looked up into gentle brown eyes that sparkled with tears and she knew no more. _

**By the way the Hummus is a reference to the Sea of Monsters (book) in which Percy mistakes the word 'hubris' for 'hummus'.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers, readers, followers and favouriters.**


End file.
